Velvet Underworld2 : Punishment On The White Cross
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: There's a misunderstanding between Hiro and Ken Hidaka. Who's gonna get out? Part Two of Velvet Underworld!


  
Velvet Underworld -- Part Two: Punishment on the White Cross 

* * *

Putting on his black jacket and pulling back his hair in a ponytail, Hiroshi looked up. It was a few minutes to nine -- And the street outside seem less busy than usual. He picked up his glove from his top shelf, pulling out his drawer and picking up his gun. An automatic Smith and Wesson -- he couldn't help but laugh softly. As he remembered a time when K-san would aim this at him around N-G studio. He hated it and would always get annoyed every time hw would do that. He didn't know he'd end up owning one himself. He gripped it tightly as he kept it with him -- walking out the door. 

He made a left turn, Pandora was waiting for him outside she smiled at him and nodded. ''Hermes. Do you have everything you need?'' she asked. Hiroshi nodded, ''Tell Yuki-san to stand by alright? Try to stay in contact with me.'' he said. ''Shimpai nai suru yo.'' Pandora said. '' Remember, be careful. And as soon as you get their schedule. I want you to leave immediately.'' 

''Sou da.'' Hiroshi answered, he walked towards the black motorbike -- getting on it. He looked at Pandora and nodded. ''I'll only be a while, Pandora. We'll be doing the mission soon --'' he started the motor. Putting on his helmet, he looked ahead and drove off. Pandora watched as he left, looking up. She sighed and nodded. '' Hermes. This might have been the most cruel fate for you. They took away someone you loved so dearly. I can understand.'' 

Hiroshi looked ahead, as he kept driving. _Masato Hajime. _The name was stuck in his head and it wouldn't go away. All he could remember was that night. He drove even faster, the wind was blowing strongly. Blood, tears -- bruises on his body, the pain that wouldn't leave him until he had let go. The struggling and pained cries that came from him. The voices of those men -- as they laughed at him. Smiled at seeing him slowly dying in agony. He could never forgive those men -- his vision was slightly darkening. Making a left turn -- he was going to finish this mission. He swore it. _Shuuichi... _he thought. _This is for you..._

* * *

''Ken-kun, remember. Be careful.'' Omi reminded Ken as he walked out the conference room. ''Get the schedule and then get right back here.'' 

''Wakatta, Omi.'' Ken said, nodding. He looked up as Aya came down the stairs and nodded to him. ''Ken, don't be wreckless.'' he said in his usual serious voice. Yoji laughed as he leaned back on the couch and yawned. ''That's his way of saying be careful.'' he said. Omi looked up at Ken and nodded. ''They have security everywhere, Ken-kun. You have to sneak in and make sure no one sees you.'' 

Aya looked at Ken and then he looked ahead. He wanted to find out their sources, and he wanted to get to this mission as soon as possible. He offered to do this job. But Manx said that it would be better if Ken had done it, he refused at first angry when she got in his way. But someone had to step in. 

A young girl of seventeen with purple hair and green eyes walked down the stairs, she smirked as she stood beside Aya who looked at her coldly and slightly angrily. She tossed her hair back, ignoring the ''threatening'' look on Aya's face. ''So, Hidaka-kun -- are you ready to go?'' she asked him casually. walking to the couch and sitting beside Yoji. ''I suppose Tsukiyono-kun has filled you in with the do's and don'ts.'' she laughed softly and looked at Ken. 

''Aa. Sou da na, Burmese.'' he answered. ''As soon as we find out their schedule, we can find out who their sources are.'' Burmese turned to Aya and the others. The rest of you, stand by and be patient. We can't be wreckless with this mission.'' Her green eyes suddenly fixated on Aya, her voice turned stern. ''Wakarimashita ne? Minna? Fujimiya-kun?'' 

''Burmese, you're looking wonderful today.'' Yoji complimented. '' Arigato, Kudoh-kun. I'm sorry, I tried talking to Miss Manx but I really don't think she's interested.'' she laughed and patted his shoulder. ''Demo -- kinishi nai de yo. I like you a lot, I think you're a very pleasant and a very charming, deserving man.'' Yoji smiled and laughed. ''Well, at least you're someone who appreciates me, Burmese.'' he patted her on the head, she smiled. '' Too bad we women really don't know what we want.'' 

Ken shook his head and sighed. Here it was, time for another mission. Time that he killed someone again and then get paid to pretend it never really happened. Everyone in the room knew how it felt like. Aya never really looked back at anything. He'd do any kind of mission -- but this mission. He looked even more determined to finish, he remembered how angry he was when Burmese told him to stay here and to let him do it. He was the one who never left any mission unfinished. He was Weiss -- they were Weiss he kept saying. As if he were the only one loyal to this job. His loyalty though, was not to Persia. Only to himself and whatever reason he had for joining Weiss. 

Yoji -- he never really felt guilt. He was the type who had already accepted what he was and what he did. He never really caught a time when he felt guilty about what he did. He knew what he did was wrong and he admitted it. But right now, he was doing this because he chose to do it. He said one time that one day, they would pay for what they did. But right now, this is what they had to do. Omi on the other hand was the exact opposite. He said he killed those who are unforgivable. But he knew that he was very confused -- were they wrong? was this the right thing to do? --- why did they have to kill the right things that were wrong? There were so many questions the plagued the boy's mind when he himself didn't know where to start answering. 

And him? He was tired. 

He wanted to believe that these missions would clense his sins. That what he did was the right thing and that he would be forgiven. That's all he wanted and wanted to believe. But who was he fooling? Wake up, honey. He was a murderer -- he didn't know why he hasn't gone crazy yet, commiting murder after murder for Weiss. How many more did he have to kill before Weiss was over? What did he have to do to get out and start everything right again? He was Weiss -- a murderer. He didn't deserve happiness! He didn't deserve anything good to come in his life anymore. A murderer would never be forgiven -- not someone like him. So, why did he have to hope? 

''Ken-kun?'' 

''Eh?'' he looked up. '' Ah, sumana. I must have drifted off somewhere. '' he shook his head. '' I better go, I'll be back soon.'' He walked out the conference room -- Omi sighed and looked up. This was it, they were after him. Takatori Reiji -- the man behind it all. His father -- who didn't pay his ransom and took so many lives away. He wasn't going to be like him -- his way was wrong. He had to be stopped and be put to an end once in for all. He looked at Aya who remained quiet before walking up the stairs. 

''Aya-kun? Where are you going?'' 

He didn't answer -- he only kept walking up. Burmese rolled her eyes and leaned back. '' Let him go, just one of his tantrums. I can understand why he's like this -- but, he doesn't have to BE like THIS.'' she said -- sounding tired and annoyed. '' Takatori Reiji -- he's the man you should all be after. Without him Masato is down for the count.'' she got up and walked towards the door. ''And I don't want to hear anything about the target getting away.'' she reminded before walking out. 

Outside, Aya walked on -- the night was here. And he wanted to see her -- the only person that mattered to him now. He looked up as the moon shone brightly. 

''Aya... we've finally got Takatori in a corner. I'll avenge you.'' 

* * *

Hiroshi peered carefully and slightly as he hid himself behind one of the building walls. There were about two guards on each entrance -- Yuki wasn't kidding about their security measures. He sneaked quietly to one of the back entraces -- seeing that there were two guarding. But they didn't seem to be paying attention. They were laughing and talking loudly as they could. He couldn't help but snicker -- boy this wasn't going to take long, was it? 

He quietly sneaked behind them -- looking up, seeing that they were still busy and caught up in their conversation. He quietly opened the door, and entered -- closing it behind him. Still careful not to make any noise, there was still security inside. One of them stood by one of the doors near where he was. It looked like these people had a LOT to hide. He carefully walked quietly -- sneaking up behind him, he took his gun and raised it up, hitting him behind the head as hard as he could. The man winced and then fell to the floor, unconscious. Hiroshi watched him fall, that would keep him out for another two hours or so -- and he would be out by then. He continued to walk forward, looking around for the room he needed to go to. He looked up as he heard voices coming closer -- he opened one of the doors and entered, closing the door quietly as he did. 

''Masato-sama needs those delivered to him immediately for testing!''   
''Hai, sou desu -- Miss Hanagata.''   
''How many have you got?''   
''Twenty girls and thirty boys.''   
''Yosh. That's good enough for now. Come on, then.'' 

He peered out the door quietly and saw them walking away. He stepped out as they disappeared from sight. Miss Hanagata? That should be one of them! One of his sources! He nodded as he kept walking. The room where they computer was -- it was straight ahead. He stopped as he saw a few more guards before he could reach the room. He hid himself behind a wall and attacked them swiftly from behind. He knocked one down with the use of his gun. The other one saw him and aimed his riffle at him. Hiroshi looked up, making a turn and then kicking him across the face, he fell down on the floor -- both guards were now unconscious. He looked up. 

''Koko wa.'' He whispered to himself -- looking around and making sure there was no one else that could see him. He entered the room and closed the door quietly. 

* * *

Ken entered through the entrance. It was easy to get past those two guards that were supposedly attentively guarding their posts. This place had tough security, he remembered that Omi said so. He noticed as he saw so many guards -- two at each entrance. There were two buildings and it was probably dangerous if he were seen. He looked up, there should be guards in here too. He thought to himself. He walked forward, quietly looking around, leaning on one of the walls and listening for any noise of voices. But there was none -- he immediately and quickly took a step forward, getting ready to fight off any guard that might come his way. He blinked and looked up in surprise -- there was no one there! 

He suddenly looked down and gasped. 

There he was, an unconscious guard on the floor. He just got here, he certainly didn't do this. Someone was here? He looked up. He knew where the room he needed to go was -- was it possible that whoever was there, who did this. Was in the same room he needed to go to? Ken kept walking. through the straight and well-lighted hallway. There wasn't anyone there -- just in case he got himself ready. The room he needed to go to was straight ahead. He stopped as he saw two more guards on the floor. Whoever the hell it was knows what he's doing. It looks like they were going to be out for a few more hours. 

Slowly he walked to the room -- he had to be ready just in case anyone was in there. He nodded -- whoever it was, he was going to find out. 

Inside, Hiroshi had just opened the computer and took out the diskette that he brought with him. He needed a copy of the schedule so that they could do this mission. he suddenly stopped before he could put the diskette in -- he looked up. Someone was outside -- someone was going to come in. He looked up the roof, there was a vent which he could climb up to -- was there enough time? He could make it quick. He took the diskette after shutting off the computer, and jumped up-- holding on before he could fall off. he pulled himself in and looked down. Just then the   
door opened. 

Ken stepped in, he looked around. There was no one there, he quietly closed the door. Well he was here, and there was no one else. Then who could have done that little mess in the hall? He looked ahead and took a deep breath. There it was, the computer. And in it was the schedule that they wanted to get their hands on. He walked towards the computer, his back turned as he opened it and took out a diskette. His mind was still wandering off somehow. Who was here and what did he want? If he wasn't in this room -- he was certainly somewhere else. He wondered if it were someone from Kritiker. Then shouldn't he know? He was working for Persia after all. Burmese, Burman or Manx should have told him. He shook his head. This wasn't a time to worry about it now. He just needed the schedule and then he needed to get out of here. 

Suddenly, he looked up as he felt like he was being watched. Someone was here, he wasn't alone at all. He got himself ready -- still processing the computer and the schedule as he put the diskette in the drive. He paused again, yes -- there was someone here alright. He could feel it. He clicked on the schedule and waited for it to process. This might take a while -- right now he had to stay alert and focused. Now that he knew he was being spied on. 

He paused as there was a noise behind him. he turned back only to see a gun aimed at him -- he looked up and frowned. ''Omae wa?--'' 

Hiroshi looked up, his expression serious as he kept the gun aimed. ''I just want to know two things. What do you want Masato's schedule and who are you working for?'' 

Ken looked at him. ''So you're the one who left the mess outside. You look pretty young for someone who should be doing this.'' he said. He was frowning and getting ready to attack him. 

''Don't even think about moving.'' Hiroshi continued, putting his finger on the trigger. ''I'll blow your face off as you can see.''   
''And call the attention of all the guards. I don't think so.''   
''It only takes a few minutes, I'm a grown boy now. I can handle myself -- But enough about me, na?'' 

He looked up at Ken. 

''Who are you working for and what do you want with Masato's schedule?''   
''I don't think I can tell you that.''   
''I don't think you have a choice.'' 

Ken suddenly kicked the gun off his hands, Hiroshi looked up and jumped back as Ken tried to kick him. 

''That's a powerful kick you've got there. What are you a soccer player or something?''   
''Yeah, acutually I am.'' 

Hiroshi moved out of the way as Ken attacked him, he kicked him from behind and stood his ground. Ken kept his balance and looked up. Ken frowned as he drove his fist forward, succesful at blowing him back -- Hiroshi fell to the ground, wincing as he looked up -- he stood up and looked at Ken who kept his stare at him. 

''Wait a minute, haven't I seen you somewhere before?'' 

Ken attacked him -- being able to kick him and punch hima few times. Hiroshi kept standing -- he shook his head and looked up. 

''I think I've wasted enough time here. I just need his schedule and I'm gone from your life.'' 

He made a turn, Ken moved away but still got kicked. He cried out in surprise as he was strongly blown back -- he hit the wall. He winced and looked up, Hiroshi already had his gun aimed as he worked on processing the schedule. He put the diskette into the drive and started to download it. then he faced Ken again -- the gun still aimed. 

''Are you going to tell me who you're working for or not?'' 

Ken got up. he glared at Hiroshi who ignored the threatening look on his face and still kept his gun aimed. His expression was calm and serious at the same time. He turned back as the computer finished downloading the copy of the schedule in his diskette. He nodded and took it out from the drive and got up, he kept his gun. 

''Since you won't tell me -- it's all yours then. I'm out of here. ''   
''Matte! Kora!'' 

Ken punched him back a few times, Hiroshi stumbled to the floor -- there was a cut on the side of his forehead. He sneered and looked up, suddenly swiping his feet and making Ken fall on the floor, he got up and walked to the door. 

''Listen, you do what you do on your own time. But -- let's just pretend this never happened, okay?'' 

He opened the door and walked out. 

Ken got up and frowned, shaking his head. 

''Kuso -- who was that kid anyway?'' 

* * *

Hiroshi sneaked towards the exit when he suddenly looked up -- there were about four of them guarding the exit. He had to make a quick escape. He took his gun out and slowly sneaked to the other side of the hallway. But he looked up as one of the guards saw him. 

''Oi! Chotto matte!''   
''He's got a gun!''   
'' Get him!'' 

Hiroshi frowned and looked up as one of them attacked him. He kicked him back, making him crash into another security officer that aimed a gun at him. He turned back and saw one of them taking out his gun -- he kicked the gun off his hands and then punched him, blowing him back -- he lost consciousness as he hit the wall and blood had started to drip from behind him. He looked back at the other two and moved back as they started firing their guns at him. He jumped out of the way as they kept firing -- He aimed his gun at them and pulling the trigger. It had hit one of them on the shoulder and one of them on the leg. They had both dropped their guns, wincing in pain. He ran towards the exit but knocking them both unconscious with his gun before leaving them and running off. 

Just then, Ken had run in. He stopped as he saw the four guards all down on the floor. He looked up -- and put the diskette he had in his pocket. Running out the exit and peering out. No one was there and his motorbike was only a few walks away. He got what he needed -- now he had to go back and give it over. 

But that boy -- he's sworn he's seen him before. Who was he? Why was he here? And what did he need from Masato? 

He ran off to find his ride and get back to the flowershop. 

* * *

Later, he had finally gotten back to the bookstore. He parked his motorbike by the back room and jumped off. He walked towards the door which lead to the conference room. He opened the door and Yuki was sitting by the computer -- he looked up and nodded as Hiroshi shut the door. and walked over to him. 

''Do you have it?''   
''Here you go. Like I promised.'' 

He suddenly winced and shook his head as he walked over to the couch. He lied back and took a deep breath. 

''Were you shot? Or anything else?''   
''No. My body just hurts all of the sudden.'' he shook his head. ''Must be because of him.'' 

Yuki looked up, removing his glasses. He looked back at Hiroshi. 

''Him? what do you mean him?''   
''I ran across someone today. He was after the same thing I was.''   
''What would he want with Masato's schedule?'' 

Hiroshi leaned back and closed his eyes. ''Shirimasen yo.'' he opened them again and looked up. ''But I have seen him before.'' 

''He's got a meeting with Kazura Hanagata this Friday night at eight. At that bar where my sister goes to.''   
''She's one of his sources, I over heard a conversation with her. They've got twenty girls and thirty boys for experimentations. Anything else?''   
''He's got about five shipments this month. And a meeting with Takatori next week.'' 

Yuki looked at him. ''You didn't kill him?'' 

Hiroshi looked at him. ''No. He has nothing to do with us, why should I? Besides, he didn't look like he was working hand in hand with the police or anyone like that. I think he has the same reason of being there.''   
''Don't you know who he's working for?''   
''He wouldn't tell me. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything.''   
''Fine. I'll go this Friday -- I know the place better than you anyway.'' 

Yuki looked at the computer again. _Masato Hajime. _''We'll be doing the mission soon enough.'' 

* * *

Ken winced as he sat down on the couch beside Yoji who was studying him carefully. 

''What the hell happened to you?'' 

Omi was already looking at the schedule through the computer. Aya was standing beside him -- waiting as the computer processed the schedule. He looked at Ken, not saying anything. He probably wanted to know what happened to him. He was probably caught and attacked. Ken looked up and took a deep breath, just then Omi seemed to lean back. The schedule was ready. 

''Sore dake?'' Aya asked leaning in.   
''Masato has a meeting with Kazura Hanagata about the drug shipments this Friday. Over at that bar a few walks ahead.''   
''He's got a five shipments this month. And a meeting with Takatori Reiji next week.'' 

Aya looked up. _Takatori..._

Omi looked at Ken. ''Nice work, Ken-kun. demo --'' he paused. '' What happened to you? Did you get wounded? I didn't see any --'' 

''No, I didn't get shot -- I didn't get wounded. But I did get kicked around.''   
''Eh? Were you caught?'' 

Ken paused and then looked up. ''Someone else was there.'' 

The other three looked up. 

''Someone else?''   
''Who? Did you know who it was? Do you know who he's working for?''   
''No. But he was there for Masato's schedule, too.''   
''Did you kill him?'' 

Aya looked at him. His face showed a stern expression. 

''Did you kill him?'' he asked again.   
''No. He didn't have anything to do with us anyway. Besides, I don't think he was working for the authorities. I think he has the same purpose as us.''   
''You should have killed him. He could get in our way.'' 

Yoji leaned back and shook his head. 

''Whoever it was, we'll probably never meet up with him ever again.''   
''But that's not what bothers me.'' 

Omi looked at Ken. 

''Eh? What does?''   
''I've seen him before -- I know I have.'' 

Aya turned his back walking towards the stairs. 

''Next time you see him -- and he gets in the way, nevermind that he has nothing to do with us.'' He walked up. 

''Aya-kun...''   
''Well, he's being extra cheerful, isn't he? If he doesn't work on the attitude, he'll lose his friends.'' 

Ken looked at the computer again. _What does he want from Masato Hajime?_

* * *

**_''Nigero! Hiro!''_**

**_''Shuuichi! Shuuichi! Dame! ''_**

**_He looked up and glared at the men who surrounded him, unable to run to Shuuichi and save him._**

**_''Kisama-tachi ga! Hanase yo!''_**

**_They laughed as he grabbed one by the collar, knocking him down on the ground. Another one tried to attack him, he kicked him back -- making him crash into the other three. He looked up and started to run towards Shuuichi._**

**_''Shuuichi! Shuuichi! Shikaishiro!''_**   
**_''Hiro! Abunai! --Ah!''_**

**_He suddenly stopped, his eyes widened as there was a stabbing feeling of pain that went through him -- He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, the wound on his side -- bleeding, he slowly looked up. Hearing the men laughing -- as the surrounded him. He looked up angrily._**

**_''YAMERO! SHUUICHI! SHUUICHI!''_**

**_He was crying out in pain, struggling to fight back -- He watched in horror as they laughed._**

**_''K-Kisama-tachi... Let him go! Let him go! SHUUICHI!''_**

**_They all backed away-- Hiroshi gasped, his eyes widening. As he saw Shuuichi, weakly lying on the ground -- bruised and bleeding. One of them aimed a gun at his head._**

**_''Yamero! Yamero! Dame! Shuuichi!''_**

**_Shuuichi looked up. His eyes half opened -- as if he accepted it. He closed his eyes tightly and screamed in his loudest voice._**

**_''Nigero! Hiro! NIGERO!!!''_**

**_Gunshot..._**

**_''Shuuichi!!!!''_**

**_They had all ran away -- he looked up. Seeing a black car, pass by -- the window was down. And peered out a man with brown hair -- and deep gray eyes. He smiled at him as if acknowledging what he did, as if he were proud of it._**

**_''S-Shuuichi...''_**

**_His eyes started to close -- as he fell into sleep._**

* * *

Hiroshi's eyes snapped open. He was catching his breath --- a drop of sweat trickled down to his neck. He took a deep breath, running a trembling hand through his dark red hair. He looked up and sighed. 

It's been happening ever since. It's was like a painful reminder every time he would close his eyes and try to get some sleep. Why did it have to keep coming back to him? Why did he have to see it every night? Did they have to remind him that Shuuichi died in front of his eyes. That he had to see him in pain, bleeding and bruised, struggling before he died? He wish they would just stop. He wished the dreams would just stop.   
The worst part was, those men were still alive. They hadn't gotten the punishment they deserved. They deserved to die the same way that Shuuichi did. Slow and painful -- and then one day, when his time is up. He'd see them burning in hell... 

_Shuuichi -- what would he think now if he saw me here? If he saw me holding up that gun, aiming it on every target assigned? What would he think of me? Would he turn away from me? Would he try to save me? Would he stop me? Would he cry for me? Is he watching me right now? Don't hate me for what I've become --- Don't turn away from me because of what I do. I am a murderer -- and I kill in the name of someone I love, I killed in your name -- Shuuichi. I don't want anyone else going through what you had to. Can you hear me now? I'm begging for your forgiveness. Every time I hold that gun -- I'm thinking of you. I would never do anything like this until now. You think I'm a kind person. Would you still think of me that way if you can see me? Do you think I've changed?_

_Why couldn't I have saved you? Though I wanted to so much? I had a chance -- I let that chance pass me by. I should have ignored the pain -- I should have thought of you. When I saw him in the car, smiling at me proudly. I felt anger then, Shuuichi. I wanted to stop him and kill him. I really knew then that I wanted to do this. I'm not sorry for anything that I've done -- But I'm asking for your forgiveness, because you would never want me to do this because of you. But this is something I have to do -- I have to get Masato. I have to kill him. Forgive me for what I've become. But I'll never regret seeing him in pain -- I'll never regret seeing him dying. And I'll be the reason that he dies in agony. I want it to be me._

He lay back down and closed his eyes. Although he knew sleep would never come. 

* * *

The next day, around afternoon -- girls were all over the flower shop again. Looking at the flowers but most of them -- just looking at the florists. They were giggling and whispering as they looked. Yoji was by the counter -- counting the money they had earned that afternoon. Aya was arranging bouquets of roses by the table and Ken and Omi were watering some of the flowers. 

''Are? Look at those roses.''   
''One thousand yen each?!''   
''That expensive?''   
''Masaka ne!'' 

They huddled around, but mostly -- of course. Two girls were giggling as Yoji talked to them. There were other three that swarmed right behind Aya watching him work and giggling as he picked up one rose on the table. Around three more where Ken was -- at least they were buying some flowers. And then a few girls were offering to help Omi out, later fighting over him. 

Ken smiled as he handed another girl a bouquet of daises. She smiled and giggled softly, bowing to him. ''Arigato, Ken-san! Honto ni -- Kore wa honto ni utsukushii desu ne!''   
''Well, you asked for the cheapest one and you still wanted it to be one of the most beautiful flowers didn't you?'' he said as he laughed and smiled.   
''Ken-san, you know just what to say!''   
'' Iya, betsuni.'' 

Just then, another girl walked over to the girl Ken was talking to. 

''Ne, ne! Hanako-chan! Mite yo!''   
''Doushite, Rei-chan? What could be so important now? I'm talking to Ken-san!''   
''Well, I just wanted to show you what I have here! Look!'' 

The girl brought out two CD's -- Ken blinked as he looked at them. 

''Eh?! Rei-chan! K-Kore wa!''   
''Sou yo! It's a Nittle Grasper CD!''   
''Those are really hard to find! How did you? --''   
''My father saw it on the way home last night and he bought it for me!''   
''Sugoi! I've been looking for that everywhere!''   
'' Demo!-- that's not all that he found! Can you believe it?'' 

She showed her another CD -- it was tittled 'Bad Luck.' 

''Bad Luck? They're a music group aren't they?'' Ken couldn't help but ask.   
''Sou desu ne, Ken-san! They're the best, too!''   
''Iya! Nittle Grasper desu yo!'' 

Ken laughed and shook his head. ''Well, I haven't really gotten into their stuff, But they have been around and I've heard of them. Any good?''   
''Hai! Sou! There are pictures in here of the group.'' 

Rei took the CD cover off the case and opened it. There was a picture of the whole group. Ken scanned the picture for a while before he stopped. his eyes widened and he gasped softly -- as he saw a familiar face in the group. Long dark red hair and dark blue eyes -- he was playing the guitar in the picture. Ken blinked again, making sure he wasn't seeing things. This was him! It was that boy he ran into the other night! That's where he's seen him before! He knew it! He saw them on TV once, he had just forgotten. 

''The guitarist -- what's his name?''   
'' Eh? Ah -- Kare wa Nakano Hiroshi-san. '' 

Both girls giggled as she mentioned his name. 

''He's really cute, isn't he?''   
''Sou yo! Sou yo! He's my favorite in the group.''   
''Too bad they broke up.'' 

Ken looked at Rei and Hanako. ''Why did they break up?'' 

Hanako sighed and shook her head as she looked at Ken. ''Their lead --'' she said pointing to the picture of their lead. ''Shindou Shuuichi-san. He died.''   
''Died?'' 

Rei looked up. ''Eh! We have to go, Hanako-chan! We still have that show to catch!'' She bowed at Ken and smiled. ''Arigato, Ken-san! Sumimasen -- demo, we really have to go!'' Hanaka gave Ken the payment for the flowers as she took them and waved to him, running to the door. '' Ja ne! Ken-san!'' 

''Nakano -- Hiroshi... '' Ken whispered to himself. He walked over to Omi as he watered the lilacs. ''Omi...'' he called softly. 

Omi smiled as he looked up. He suddenly paused and blinked -- Ken's expression was serious now. He wondered what could be wrong now. And what could be bothering him. Whatever it was, it looked like he needed his help. 

''Doushite, Ken-kun?''   
'' Omi -- I need your help with something.''   
''Nani?''   
'' Later, I want you to look up the music group called Bad Luck.'' 

Omi blinked, a little confused why Ken was suddenly interested in a musical group. Did it have something to do with the incident the other night? 

''Bad Luck? Naze?''   
''Find out the reason why their lead Shindou Shuuichi died. I'll be there to tell you the details later.''   
''Ah -- H-Hai.'' 

_Nakano Hiroshi... _Ken thought again. _Why are you here now?_

* * *

Hiroshi looked up as the people started coming in. He looked at the time -- four o' clock. His busiest time in the afternoon, a lot of girls were around -- they were browsing through shelves and he heard a lot of giggling. That wasn't new to him. Not at all -- though he was starting to wonder why Sayaka wasn't around. By this time she would have already come in -- Looking for new books to read. Maybe she didn't go to school because she wasn't feeling well. He shrugged and leaned back -- she would come pretty soon enough. 

As the giggling got louder. The door opened again -- Hiroshi looked up. It was Sayaka-chan's best friend, Ruriko. She didn't look so happy as she looked up to him and waved. In fact she looked worried, scared, confused. She quickly walked towards him -- her hands seemed to be trembling. Hiroshi got up from his chair as she approached. 

''Doushita, Ruriko-chan? Daijoubu?''   
''Iie -- daijoubu janai, Nakano-san. Watashi -- Watashi --'' 

Without warning, she had started to cry softly. She looked up at him, tears flowing down her eyes. 

''I didn't know where else to go. I mean -- I just found out from her parents -- I wanted to tell you because -- She -- she is very good friends with you.''   
''Doushita? Is everything okay? What did you find out? -- Is -- Is it about Sayaka-chan?'' 

To his horror, Ruriko nodded. is eyes widened and he looked at her. 

''What about Sayaka-chan? Is she alright?''   
'' She's -- She's missing...'' 

Hiroshi looked up. ''Missing? -- since yesterday?'' 

Ruriko nodded, her voice trembled as she continued. ''She didn't come home last night -- after school, she said she had to get home early. And so I didn't come with her -- Then her parents called me up this morning asking me if she was with me. She would never go and stay over any place without telling her parents!''   
''Did you call the police and report this?''   
''We did -- they still haven't found her. Their looking for her right now, I'm really worried -- Nakano-san...''   
''They'll find her -- Ruriko-chan...''   
''I'm so sorry -- I didn't know where else to go.'' 

She cried and bowed her head down. 

''They'll find her, Ruriko-chan... They have to.'' he held her hand tightly as he looked up. Was she taken by them? For experimentations? He had a feeling she wouldn't be alright when they find her. 

he wished he wasn't right. 

* * *

''Bad Luck -- they're a techno-pop music group and they're really famous now.'' Omi said as he typed through the computer. 

Ken looked beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. ''Members --- Shindou Shuuichi, lead singer. Nakano Hiroshi, guitarist and Seguru Fujisaka, synthesizer.'' Omi continued. ''That's him.'' Ken said, pointing to the picture. ''Nakano Hiroshi -- he's the guy I saw the other night.''   
''Eh?'' Omi blinked in disbelief. ''What would he be doing there?'' 

Ken looked at the screen again. ''Can you find out what happened to Shindou Shuuichi?'' 

Omi typed in a few words and then nodded. '' A lot of headlines. -- Shindou Shuuichi, lead of Bad Luck -- '' he paused. ''Found dead -- aged twenty. Beaten and then shot through the head -- Concluded to be the cause of a hold-up... '' He looked at Ken. ''Ken-kun -- do you think Nakano Hiroshi's being in that place -- is because of Shindou's death?'' 

''I'm not doubting that Omi. But -- does that mean he's one of us?'' 

Both of them looked at each other. 

''It wasn't a hold-up. --- Someone must have had this set-up.''   
''Takatori Reiji?''   
''Most likely. Whoelse is behind it all?''   
''Demo -- doushite, Shindou-san?'' 

They both looked up as the door opened. Yoji stepped in. 

''Yo! What are you guys doing over there?'' he asked as he laughed. ''Anything interesting?''   
''Yoji -- over here. this is who I saw.'' 

Yoji walked over to them and looked at the computer screen. There it was, a picture of Bad Luck's ex-guitarist, Nakano Hiroshi. 

''That's a member of Bad Luck, right?''   
''Eh? You know?''   
''Everyone does -- they broke up because of the lead's death.'' he looked at them. ''It's been all over TV. Doesn't anyone watch anymore?'' 

Yoji looked at Ken. '' You're saying you saw him there? And he took Masato's schedule?''   
''Aa. There's no doubting now, he's one of us.''   
''Is he working for Persia, too?''   
''No -- that isn't right. He must be working for someone else. But who?'' 

Omi looked at the screen. 

''Do you think? -- he's getting revenge for Shindou-san's death?'' he asked quietly, almost as if he sympathized. 

Ken sighed and nodded. ''I'm not doubting that either...'' 

* * *

Sayaka looked around -- it was dark and cold. She felt so scared -- tears were forming in her eyes as she was laid down on a table -- she looked around nervously. She called out for help -- for anyone to get her out. She was strapped -- she couldn't move and she got more scared by the minute. She looked up as the door opened -- people dressed in white had started to come in. Were they doctors? It looked like they were. She looked up as the lights around her opened. She squinted and looked up. 

''Dare ga? -- Anata-tachi? Dare ga?'' 

They ignored her questions as they surrouded her and started to study her, some of them holding up equipments and enjections filled with a sort of blue and green liquid. She leaned back -- getting even more scared. 

''What is this place? Where am I?'' 

They didn't answer her. Instead they kept working -- one of held the enjection in his hand. He smiled mockingly at her and nodded. 

''Believe me, it'll all be over in a minute.'' 

She shook her head -- and tears started to fall from her eyes. She shut them tightly -- and screamed. 

* * *

Tsuzuku   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
